


Hot as Hell in Grey

by Linzo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweatpants, all i write is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzo/pseuds/Linzo
Summary: Waverly borrows Nicole's old academy sweatpants and much mischief results.AKA a fluffy smutty Cards Against Purgatory inspired one shot





	Hot as Hell in Grey

It had been a long day on top of an already long week. Nicole sat in the break room with a coffee and a donut, taking a well earned breather before finishing up the day with paperwork. Too much paperwork.

Paperwork usually didn't bother her, but today she was anxious to get home. Nicole and Waverly's shifts have been out of sync this week and the last week too. They were passing each other like ships in the night, enjoying brief moments of comfort before the other had to leave. Their shift work seemed to cause bouts of feast or famine, especially if Purgatory was acting up as it usually did.

It had been a long two weeks of famine.

Nicole saw her phone go off. It was most likely Waverly, asking what she wanted for dinner. Nicole was finishing her last day shift before her days off. Waverly had the day off as well as the following day. Finally they would have some time together, provided something supernatural, or something Wynonna didn't crash their party.

She glanced at her phone. Waverly had sent a picture, probably of Calamity Jane being cute. Nicole wiped her fingers clean of donut glaze, tapped the message, and nearly dropped her phone. It was most certainly not Calamity Jane being cute. Nicole looked around to make sure no one else had seen, now conscious of the blush spreading on her cheeks.

She was gazing at a picture of Waverly laying in Nicole’s bed, stretched out across crumpled sheets. Nicole’s grey academy sweatpants were slung low across Waverly’s hips and her thumb was hooked in the waistband, dipping it dangerously and enticingly low. Her beautifully toned midsection was on full display, the image cutting off right below her chest.

Nicole licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip through her teeth as she typed out a reply.

**Nicole:** Wow baby!

**Waverly:** You like?

**Nicole:** Of course, who wouldn't?

Instead of a response, another picture followed. Waverly was now laying on her side, a mischievous grin spread across her face. The flat planes of her stomach disappeared down into the waistband of her sweatpants. As far as Nicole was concerned, those were Waverly's sweatpants now. Nicole didn’t even want them anymore. They were comfy and well broken in, but they were clearly wasted on anyone but Waverly.

Nicole swallowed roughly when she realized that Waverly was topless with her hair cascading down and around all the right (or wrong) places.

**Nicole:** Do you know what you're doing to me, baby?

**Waverly:** I might have an idea ;)

Nicole was in the middle of typing  _ do you know what that makes me want to do to you  _ when Wynonna entered the break room unannounced.

“What are you grinning at, Haught?” Wynonna asked, grabbing a donut and breaking Nicole out of her reverie. Nicole slammed her phone face down on her desk, eyes wide. Guilty. She watched Wynonna’s face change as it all clicked into place. “On second thought, don't answer that. Gross.”

Wynonna left the break room in a huff complete with gagging noises. Nicole ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Of course Wynonna walked in. She couldn't think of any other person with worse timing. Nicole's cheeks were still burning bright red when she went to finish her message. Instead, she found another text from Waverly waiting for her.

**Waverly:** Wynonna just told me to stop sexting you because it’s making the station dynamic awkward.

**Nicole:** Oh god…

**Waverly:** You need to work on your poker face, baby ;)

**Waverly:** Because I don't know if I can wait until you get home.

Another picture.

Waverly was clearly in a mood and relentless when she had a goal in mind.

Nicole had used a line when she first met Waverly.  _ When I see something I like, I don't want to wait _ . But some days she felt that Waverly truly embodied it. Since Waverly was whip smart and a quick learner, she knew how to push all of Nicole’s buttons in the best possible way. Heaven help the person who got between Waverly and what she wanted.

It was quite obvious that she wanted Nicole riled up.

Double checking her surroundings, Nicole tapped open the picture. Her eyes went wide and the air rushed out of her lungs. The picture was similar to the first one but trailing down into those sweatpants was Waverly's hand.

God, Nicole wished it was her hand. It would be soon, but still not soon enough.

A switch flipped in Nicole. Gone was the stuttering awe, replaced now with determined purpose.

**Nicole:** You better not start without me.

**Waverly:** And if I do?

**Nicole:** I just don't want you too tired out because when I come through that door, I'm not stopping.

**Waverly:** How considerate ;)

**Nicole:** Always, baby :) 

**Waverly:** So I'll see you in a hour?

**Nicole:** Absolutely

Nicole put her phone away and headed back to her desk to finish the day’s paperwork. However, with the thought of Waverly waiting for her at home, everything else seemed impossibly dull. There were littering tickets and other small bylaw infractions to be dealt with. A slew of charges from a bar fight at Shorty’s the night before. All boring and terribly unsexy.

She glanced at the clock and swore it was moving slower, as if Waverly's string of pictures had actually caused time to stretch. It would be entirely possible in Purgatory. But no, it was just Nicole, her body quick with anticipation, making the rest of the world seem slow.

The work day did eventually end. Nicole had never left the station faster, giving quick waves to her co-workers, including Wynonna who waved back but with considerable side eye. Poker face be damned.

On her way home, Nicole grabbed some quick food and extra for Waverly, just in case. She was going to need the sustenance, because there was no way she would be able to keep her hands off Waverly as soon as she saw her.

She was right.

Finally arriving home, Nicole walked through the door with more purpose than ever. There was Waverly - sweatpants, crop top, hair down - Nicole surged forward, dropping her keys carelessly on the floor, crashing their bodies together. Her lips captured Waverly's roughly and in one smooth motion she hooked her hands under Waverly's thighs and lifted.

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole, not breaking their kiss. She could feel the heat radiating from Waverly's core pressed up against her stomach. And it made her growl.

It made her so hungry there was no way she was going to make it to the bedroom. Not with the lead up they had today. Not with two weeks of disconnect. Not with the pictures putting thoughts in her head of reaching down that waistband and finding hot, wet arousal.

Nicole almost got them to the bedroom. She pushed Waverly firmly up against the wall by her bedroom door. As soon as Waverly let her feet drop, Nicole quickly pressed in. One hand tangled into Waverly's hair and gripped. The other hand slid its way down past the waistband that just hung off of Waverly’s hips. Nicole moaned into Waverly’s mouth as her eager hands found soft waiting skin and -

Nicole’s brain did a backflip.

No underwear. 

Nicole wasn’t lucid enough to realize how she reacted, but she did hear Waverly chuckle lightly, obviously amused. 

“Oh my god, Wave -” Nicole gasped as her fingers practically fell into Waverly

“I told you I was going to have a hard time waiting,” Waverly purred into Nicole’s ear, “But I did. For you.”

“For me,” echoed Nicole, her lips brushed against Waverly's neck as she spoke. She started to move inside Waverly deep and deliberate. It was the best thing, feeling Waverly's body fold and lean into her as she worked her fingers inside. Nicole pushed, curling her fingers, delighting in the sounds she was drawing out of Waverly and the feeling of the soft wetness pulsing.

It was pure sensory overload. And she wanted more. Needed more.

“As sexy as these pants are, they have to go,” Nicole growled and removed her hand, inciting a soft whimper of protest. She knelt down pulling the soft grey pants with her. Waverly threaded her hands in Nicole’s hair for balance as she stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside. 

Nicole, still kneeling, placed kisses up Waverly's inner thighs. Waverly's fingers became more firm in her hair as Nicole worked her way higher. Often she liked to tease and draw out the pleasure, but not tonight. Nicole didn't have the self control and couldn't help but bring her mouth up to close around Waverly's center.

The sound that came out of Waverly, deep and lustful, was reward enough to spur Nicole on, her tongue working firmly to bring Waverly to her knees. There was a certain lewdness to the sight - Nicole on her knees, fully clad in her uniform, below Waverly who leaned against the wall for support, neither woman able to wait to make it to the bedroom.

It didn't take long - with the tension that built and reached critical mass over the past two weeks.

Waverly came hard above Nicole, her legs trembling and going slack. Nicole used her hands to provide support as she drew out Waverly's pleasure until she couldn't stand any longer. Nicole pulled back slightly and Waverly slid down the wall until she was seated. Her gaze was still heavy with desire, breaths ragged, and cheeks flushed.

Waverly let out a puff of air before leaning forward to kiss Nicole. It started soft and light as Waverly regained her composure. But it didn't stay that way for long. Waverly teased at Nicole's bottom lip with her tongue. Nicole moaned softly and deepened the kiss, her own arousal became difficult to ignore.

Nicole broke the kiss so she could re-position herself and collect her lover in her arms. Waverly squeaked in surprise as she lifted her off the ground and carried her through the bedroom door. Nicole deposited her softly on the bed before taking a step back to remove her uniform.

Without breaking her gaze, Nicole unbuckled her duty belt, shrugged off her top and stepped out of her pants. She grinned at the way Waverly was watching her, eyes unblinking and soft tongue occasionally wetting her lips.

At last, she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of her underwear. Nicole crawled up on the bed, over Waverly. She slid her hands up Waverly's abdomen and under the her crop top, the last piece of clothing remaining, to slide it up over Waverly's head. She brought her body down on Waverly in the same motion and kissed her, sighing at the feeling of silk as their skin slipped together.

With a firm pressure, Waverly rolled Nicole, their kiss unbroken. Nicole loved the weight of Waverly on top of her. Soft resistance.

Waverly pulled back a fraction, chest heaving. “I missed you so much, baby,” she said breathlessly, her lips ghosting against Nicole's.

“Show me how much,” Nicole demanded, flashing a fully dimpled smile.

Waverly jumped into the challenge fully and enthusiastically. She began by placing kisses down Nicole's neck, making sure to find all the sensitive spots. She knew them well, Waverly did.

Nicole sighed when Waverly grabbed her breasts in both hands and set her mouth upon Nicole's nipples. Her tongue alternated between the two - soft and hard. Before that, Nicole didn't think it was possible for her to be more turned on. It was. Arousal shot down to her core and, much to Waverly's delight, Nicole could not stop writhing beneath her.

While continuing with her tongue swirling around a nipple, Waverly released a hand and trailed it down Nicole's body, feeling for the heat and wetness between her legs.

Waverly gasped when she found it and Nicole's hips bucked up in response. “Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly exclaimed and Nicole moaned at the feeling of Waverly's fingers slipping through her slick desire.

“I liked the pictures,” Nicole managed, a slight shyness lacing her tone and Waverly laughed lightly, pleased with the results.

Not content just touching with her hands, Waverly flipped her hair to the side and moved down Nicole's body, planting kisses all the way. Nicole watched as Waverly hesitated at the apex of her thighs. She watched as Waverly lifted her gaze and held Nicole's as she inhaled deeply and dipped her mouth to taste.

Nicole was sure she hadn't seen anything sexier. Even though they had done this so many times before, it never dulled. It only seemed to get brighter.

Then Waverly moaned into her core, at the taste and the feel, and Nicole couldn't help but let her head fall back, eyes fluttered closed. Her whole body felt like electricity and Waverly was the conductor. Beautiful, intelligent, talented Waverly.

Waverly's tongue worked magic. It’s hard not to be cliche, but how could anything natural on this world feel so good?

Nicole brushed Waverly's hair out of the way for her and kept her hands on her temples, encouraging. She couldn't help the sounds that came out of her as Waverly raced her toward the breaking point.

Which, like Waverly before, wasn't far off.

As if on cue, Waverly slid her fingers, nearly frictionless, into Nicole. That was the catalyst, moving inside Nicole, that tipped her over the edge and she was falling, coming completely undone. Waverly drew out wave after wave and Nicole felt lost, like her body became electricity itself.

However, Waverly's soft sounds and kisses as she made her way back up Nicole's body brought her back. The delicate scent of Waverly's hair filled Nicole's nose as she rested her head on her chest.

“I think they're right sometimes when they say quality over quantity, hmm?” Waverly asked.

Nicole hummed in consideration before answering, “Maybe sometimes. But I'm not done with quantity tonight.” She traced her hand down Waverly's spine, drawing out a shiver. “No, baby, we're just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a game of Cards Against Purgatory, the prompt being Waverly looking sexy as hell in a pair of old sweatpants.
> 
> So there you have it! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta Malice for helping polish up the rough edges and making sure everything made sense!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)
> 
> If you feel like it, come find me on Twitter @Last_StandDB


End file.
